Flash memory is non-volatile, which means that it stores information on a semiconductor in a way that does not need power to maintain the information in the chip. Flash memory stores information in an array of transistors, called “cells,” each of which stores one or more bits of information. The memory cells are based on the Floating-Gate Avalanche-Injection Metal Oxide Semiconductor (FAMOS transistor) which is essentially a Complimentary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) Field Effect Transistor (FET) with an additional conductor suspended between the gate and source/drain terminals. Current flash memory devices are made in two basic array architectures: NOR flash and NAND flash. The names refer to the type of logic used in the storage cell array.
A flash cell is similar to a standard MOSFET transistor, except that it has two gates instead of just one. One gate is the control gate (CG) like in other MOS transistors, but the second is a floating gate (FG) that is insulated all around by an oxide layer. Because the FG is isolated by its insulating oxide layer, any electrons placed on it get trapped there and thus store the information.
When electrons are trapped on the FG, they modify (partially cancel out) an electric field coming from the CG, which modifies the threshold voltage (Vt) of the cell. Thus, when the cell is “read” by placing a specific voltage on the CG, electrical current will either flow or not flow between the cell's source and drain connections, depending on the Vt of the cell. This presence or absence of current can be sensed and translated into 1's and 0's, reproducing the stored data.
Memory cells of memory devices are typically arranged in an array with rows and columns. Generally, the rows are coupled via a word line conductor and the columns are coupled via a bit line conductor. During data read functions the bit line conductors are pre-charged to a selected voltage level. As the population of NAND memory devices increases, issues with memory cell to memory cell coupling, column to column coupling, current consumption, operating performance and data accuracy are all experienced.
For reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need for improving performance of NAND memory read operations.